1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to audio amplifiers which find application, for instance, in user devices such as MP3 mobile phones, MP3 players, smart phones, etc. More specifically, the invention relates to class D amplifiers.
2. Related Art
Class D amplifiers are used in applications necessitating low-voltage requirements and/or a good power efficiency.
These amplifiers are generally controlled by using a pulse width modulation (PWM).
Some drawbacks associated to the use of PWM controlled class D amplifiers are as follows:                the frequency bandwidth is lower than the frequency of the PWM because of stability, and        in order to limit the distortion introduced by the PWM, the generation of the associated sawtooth signal must be highly accurate, which increases the costs associated with the class D amplifiers, and the silicon surface required for integration of the amplifier.        